


another year that i'm spending with you

by barmaid



Series: i love you so much that id let you start a daycare out of our tiny two bedroom house because im enamoured with your smile [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, chikage & azamuku are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmaid/pseuds/barmaid
Summary: Sakyo has made a mistake.Alternatively titled: How to Effectively Babyproof Your House
Relationships: August/Furuichi Sakyou
Series: i love you so much that id let you start a daycare out of our tiny two bedroom house because im enamoured with your smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	another year that i'm spending with you

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet from before this au (but wayyyy post canon think like 15 yrs) i have where misha and sakyo run a daycare out of their house. one day ill write it.

Sakyo has made a mistake.

Well, it's more like a cumulation of mistakes that have finally come around to bite him in the ass, but his point still stands. There was definitely at _least_ one mistake made at some point in his life.

“Sakyo~o,” Misha whines, for the seven-hundred and thirtieth time today, crisscrossed on the floor and screwing a bolt into place with his fingers. “Come here and help me, do you think this is secure enough?” 

Sakyo sighs, abandoning his laptop on the counter to help out for the seven-hundred and thirty _first_ time today, and he kneels onto the floor beside Misha. His hand goes to tighten the last remaining bolt at the bottom. 

“Do I really look like somebody who can emulate a baby’s strength?”

Misha doesn’t respond, instead pawing at the top left corner of the gate and shifting it a little further back. He lets out a huff and leans into Sakyo’s side, gesturing for him to _do something_ or _fix something_ or _pull a magical baby gate that won’t fold under a pound of pressure out of nowhere_. 

“I don’t know, okay? I’m all out of ideas. I need this to work.”

“Doesn’t your brother have a kid? Would it not be easier to invite him over and see how it fares against an actualー”

Misha hits the gate again, just to hear the plastic creak.

“Chikage won’t let me watch Dai-chan.”

Sakyo looks down at him.

“What did you do?”

“It was an _accident_ , okay?” Misha mumbles, and his nails keep tapping against the gate. “I let him stay up past his bedtime.”

“...and you want me to believe you can single handedly run a daycare?”

“I _hope_ so. I don’t think that anybody is going to be as harsh on me with them as Chikage.”

“I will.” Sakyo realizes it’s an offering a second too late, when Misha’s eyes widen and he can practically see a tail wagging behind him. “In general, not with the kids. This was your decision.”

He just smiles at that, knowing, and Sakyo’s knees crack as he pushes himself off the floor. Sakyo rolls his eyes. He can’t just fold without playing the act a little.

“You’re expecting too much.”

“Mhm, mhm, I know, I know. C’mon old man, let’s get you back to bed.”

Sakyo adjusts his glasses. The honey glow of the kitchen light blankets Misha as he gets up, and Sakyo, after years and years of learning to be allowed to stare, looks away so he won’t get burned. 

“You’re older than me.”

“Maybe, but I’ve still got my youthful charm!”

“I’d just call it childishness.”

Misha links their arms together as he’s dragged down the hallway, and it almost feels like they’re two teenagers in those disgusting coming of age films Misha used to make him watch. ( _“What? Sakyo-kun? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Cardboard Cities before?”_ )

“Okay, old man, whatever you say.”

“‘Old man’ isn’t an insult at this point, Misha. I’m going to be a grandfather soon.”

His arm falls to his side rather abruptly.

“What? You’re gonna be aー”

Sakyo watches as the lightbulb flickers on over his head.

“Wait, A-chan and Mu-chan?! And you didn’t tell me…?!”

“First customers.” Sakyo says, like that explains anything.

“First customers,” Misha parrots back. “How can I let my _grandson_ in here when I don’t even know if the gates are strong enough?”

“Calm down,” Sakyo picks his arm back up, lacing their elbows, and continues back towards their room. “Bon loves you, and Muku-kun wouldn’t try to upset a fly. You won’t get your nanny rights removed.”

“Hey, now ‘nanny’ makes _me_ sound old.”

Sakyo sighs.

“Get used to it.”


End file.
